


Between Brick Walls

by JasnNCarly



Series: Michael and Sage (Universe includes Starr Manning) [4]
Category: General Hospital, Michael Corinthos III - Fandom, One Life to Life, Sage Alcazar - Fandom, Starr Manning - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2019-05-30 17:23:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15101468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Though they are not in a relationship, Michael and Sage attempt to co-parent under the same roof.





	Between Brick Walls

**Between Brick Walls**  
  
Things between them had only grown more difficult with time; neither of them knew how to return to the relationship they possessed in the past, especially as outsiders loomed.   
  
Their son became their point of focus and most agreement; however, every now and then, Sage would slip out of her bedroom in the skimpiest lingerie she had in hopes that he would lose himself in their attraction. The action only frustrated him and made him feel as though she was trying to play him, ignore the real problems lingering between them.  
  
However, their son’s birthday had reminded him how misplaced she must have felt; among a slew of his family and friends, Sage’s sole companion for the party was her son. As her son moved around the room, Michael watched as his fiery brunette shrunk further and further into the background – acknowledged by very few. The only respect she received was a perk of being Louie’s mother, reminding Michael of the few moments they had laughed after monumental moments of their son’s first year.  
  
When the party had ended, the three of them returning to their condo; Sage disappeared.   
  
Michael placed his snoring son into his crib and left the nursery with a glance towards Sage’s bedroom door; yet he went to his room without approaching it. Falling back onto his mattress, he stared at the ceiling for hours on end and listened to the stillness of their home.  
  
There was no laughter when Louie slept, no noise outside of his light slumber. When he thought of Sage, Michael could only remember the noise. The way the beat seemed to hum through their bodies as they came together or the arguments they endured while trying to be a couple.  
  
Hearing the soft movement of footsteps outside his door, Michael shot up to a seated position.  
  
~*~  
  
Removing the cork, Sage was quick to pour herself a large glass of wine; tossing back half of it with a few gulps, she poured another glass.  
  
The world had to slow down for a moment, show her some acceptance after such a trying day. Give her something outside of the rejection offered to her by her son’s “family”.   
  
_How long_ …the question in her mind applied to multiple things. When would someone understand what she was going through, stop making her pay for running out of fear, give her a minute to be herself separated from the legacy given to her.   
  
She spotted him with the corner of her eye, holding her hands up in a ‘ta-da’ gesture, “No tricks, see?” Dressed in green shorts and an oversized white shirt that Louie had stained with baby food, Sage began to lift the glass to her lips, “I’m as unattractive as I could possibly manage. No games.”  
  
“You could never really be unattractive, Sage. That’s part of the problem.”  
  
Her eyes darted towards him, surprised to find a smile directed towards her. Placing a hand on her hip, her brow wrinkled, “Are you flirting with me?”  
  
She desperately needed him to, just one minute where he gave her some hint that they weren’t impossible…that they were at least friends.  
  
~*~  
  
They indulged no deep conversation as they watched television, flipping through channels and arguing over what was or wasn’t okay for their son to watch.   
  
For the two of them, it was foreign to feel so normal and have a moment where there was no arguing or dwelling on the past. The simplicity of the moment had enveloped them until they had forgotten everything outside of their home.  
  
“I wish it was always like this.” Sage’s utterance wounded them both with its honesty; both stuck on a similar thought as their eyes met.  
  
“It isn’t, especially for us.” Michael’s response cut just as deep; both aware of the past threatening to keep them apart permanently.  
  
“…so do we give up?” Her tearful question elicited mutual fear; both desperate for Louie to have a family that made it through everything, did the impossible by staying together.  
  
Michael brushed her hair out of her face, spotting the tears wetting her cheeks.  
  
“I—“ Sage turned her body towards him, her tears cracking her words, “I don’t know how to give up on you, Michael.”  
  
The confession caused Michael to lean forward, his lips brushing against hers as his arms slid around her waist; his own confession escaping in a breath, “I don’t want you to.”  
  
Swept up in everything they felt for each other, his hands explored her curves before grasping at her hips; throwing her leg to straddle his lap, she deepened their kiss.  
  
Her frenzy, the fever she stirred in his body, was something he could never get use to; it was the first reason he had to pursue her, the reason everyone’s doubt didn’t matter.   
  
As she pulled her shirt off, tossing it aside, her hair fell wild around her darkened gaze; Sage cupped his face in her hands, “I don’t want to do this if…you can’t shut me out anymore. You have to promise me you’re ready to make this work.”  
  
Her ability to be vulnerable when he was not expecting it reminded him how much she trusted him. Reaching up to tunnel his hands into her hair, he pulled her closer to eye level and kept his voice low, “I don’t have to.”  
  
Somewhat surprised, her hands fell to his chest, “You won’t even try?”  
  
“No, I mean...” Once he said the words, there would be no turning back. All mistakes would have to be forgiven, and the slate wiped cleaned. Her hopeful gaze urged him to leap, the words appearing despite his fear, “I love you, Sage.”  
  
She dove in for a quick kiss, repeating the process before he could change his mind, speaking between each peck, “I love you, Michael. So much.”  
  
Their reunion may be rejected by others, but neither cared as they moved forth with their family.


End file.
